


A Ride

by xtracheesy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, fluff then smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: When you help Genji feel better, he returns the favor when a new Overwatch hire needs to be brought in. Fluff! Then smut! I try to make the reader as gender non-conforming as possible. Enjoy!





	1. Big Spoon

You're walking down a hall, minding your own business, when you hear Zenyatta’s voice. He's in the room adjacent to where you're standing. You've got an armful of files with you from research, but you stop and listen to what he's saying. 

“Please tell me of your troubles, my student.” He says. You look around the corner and see him glowing in the morning light. His orbs slowly rotate around his neck while he levitates. Genji stands near him, arms folded behind his back in respect.

“I'm worried, master.” He shuffles nervously. You wonder, with how he usually presents himself as very calm and collected, what could have him so worked up? “I know I have worked so hard to get where I am today, but… today I feel out of place. Not useful to the team.”

Zenyatta’s orbs spin a little faster. “You are anything but worthless, Genji. You are extremely valuable to the team and to me.” He says, twirling as he applies an orb of harmony to the cyborg.  
Suddenly, you feel like you're trespassing on something intimate. As you turn to walk back to your area of work, you almost run straight into Soldier 76. 

“Watch it, kid.” He says, brushing shoulders as he walks past. He knew the stack of paperwork in your hands was what he would be looking at tomorrow morning, so he avoided you.

“Sorry.” You mumble. When you look back, Zenyatta is meditating on the floor. His orbs resonate as they bounce, making a small song. Genji is walking down the opposite hall with his head low. You make a split second decision and try to catch up with him. He hears you coming, though, and tries to put on a fake attitude.

“Greetings!” He says, joy in his voice you know wasn't there before. 

“Hey, Genji.” You smile. “I overheard you say that you weren't feeling so great. Is there anything I can do to help you?” 

It takes him aback and his step falters slightly, but he shakes his head. “No, thank you. I don't want to burden you with my troubles. Besides, you have more important work to do.” 

“Oh, this?” You motion towards the papers in your arms. “Let me go set it down.” 

Before he can argue you rush back to your desk, throw the files down haphazardly, and then back out into the hallway. Genji is leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed, watching as people pass him.

“Are you sure this is okay?” He asks, worry in his voice.

“Of course, Genji. I want to help.” You say. “Now, what can I do?” 

“Well, today is my checkup with Dr. Ziegler. It would mean a lot to me to have someone there for comfort.” He admits. “Would you come with me?”

“Sure.” You say. 

“Thank you.” His head lowers again, embarrassed to have to ask such a thing. He leads you to the infirmary, the soft taps of his feet being swallowed by the noises of the offices as you walk past. At some point you notice how dimmed his lights are, and your heart pangs a little bit.

He stops at the front door and takes a deep inhale. His chest rises and falls slowly, and his vents release steam. Heat rises to your cheeks as you contemplate asking to hold his hand. What if your palms are too warm? Maybe it's overstepping your welcome. 

Before you can shove the idea into a box and lock it, he holds out his hand. “Do you mind?” Your whole face is burning up, but you grab his hand anyway. You smile to him, and it gives him enough courage to enter the room. 

The blonde haired woman stands inside, observing notes on a clipboard in her hands. When she sees the two of you, she sets everything down and pushes her white robe back to set her hands on her hips. “You're late, Genji. And you know you can't bring anyone along to these checkups.” She looks at you, expecting you to leave. You just plant your feet and stand still.

“I would like to have someone here for comfort reasons, Dr. Ziegler.” He says, his visor not completely meeting her gaze. 

“I suppose it's okay this time. We're not doing much.” She turns back to her paperwork and messes with something.

His shoulders release from the tension and he audibly sighs. You squeeze his hand a little to provide comfort, and he moves closer to you. His metal is cold against your warm skin, but it doesn't bother you. It's probably one of the reasons he's standing so close. 

“Come with me.” Mercy directs you two to a room towards the back and pats the table for Genji to get a top of. He reluctantly lets go of your hand and you sit in the chair next to him as he tries to get comfortable. He shifts around, uneasy. “How do you feel today?”

“Just fine.” He says. She walks up to him and checks his arms and visor for marks. She takes a long cord from the monitor and plugs it into a port you didn't know was located on the back of his neck. All of his vitals and more show up on the computer. You don't know what any of it means.

“It looks like you're doing well, Genji.” Mercy types away at the keyboard, entering in some information before turning back to him. She walks up and places her hands on either side of his head. You see him move back slightly and his chest rise and fall a little faster. “Do you mind if I take a look under your visor?”

“Is it really necessary, Doctor?” He asks nervously. 

“I would like to make sure there has not been any further damage to the nerves or skin.” She says, not moving her hands.

“I've checked recently. Isn't my word enough?” 

“Maybe we should skip that one today.” You stand, ready to interject if the doctor presses the issue. Mercy slowly drops her hands to her side, a small fire in her eyes as she looks at you.

“Of course.” 

She quickly finishes the checkup, asking all the questions she needs to and making sure Genji is at the best health he could be before releasing you two. As you walk out into the hallway again, Genji stops. 

“Are you okay?” You ask, instinctively reaching out your hand and he takes it.

“Thank you for standing up for me.” He says. “I really appreciate everything you've done for me today. I don't know how to repay you.”

“You don't have to.” You shake your head. “I didn't do this expecting to get a reward.” 

“I want to show you my thanks.” He puts pressure to your hand and starts to lead you back down the hall before you can interject. You recognize the halls leading to the dormitories, and immediately you get all the wrong ideas about what's about to happen.

“Wait- Genji, I don't think-” You start. He unlocks his door and pulls you inside. His room doesn't have much in it other than the basics. He has a few photos here and there and a sword rack with his weapons hanging, but not much else. It makes you sad to see that his room is so bare compared to everyone else’s. He comes up and pulls you into a hug, his visor resting in the crevice of your neck. His hands gently rub your back, and you return the favor even though you're unsure if he can feel it.

He sighs audibly, pulling away slightly. “Would you be my big spoon?”

You laugh whole heartedly. “Sure.” He pulls you to the bed and you lay down, arms open for him to climb into. He holds up a finger and lifts his hands to his faceplate, clicking and releasing it. He sets it on the bedside table and nervously looks to you with his chocolate eyes. There are scars criss-crossing on his face, but you don't care, and he knows that.

When he smiles, it melts your heart. He leans in, putting a kiss to your neck before snuggling there. You wrap your arms around him and lock your legs around his. 

“Do you feel better?” You ask him.

“Certainly.” He nuzzles against your neck, and everything seems to be alright until you remember all the paperwork on your desk. You don't want to leave but you definitely have hours of files to sift through. It’s due in the morning. 

“Genji…” You start. He hums, lifting his head from your chest. “I have to go. I'm so sorry.” Your eyebrows press together, an apology written on your features. 

“Another time, then.” He says, moving away.

“Of course.” You kiss him on the cheek and smile to him as you stand from the comfort of his bed. 

“Thank you again.” He crosses his legs, watching as you leave.

“Anytime.” You wink, and walk out of the door. You feel terrible for leaving him, but you've got a lot of work ahead of you.


	2. Wishful Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get so close, and then you wake up.

“How did you miss the fact that the kid has asthma issues? You can hear him coughing from a mile away. I thought you would be better at this.” Soldier yells at you. You stand in his small office, the place he had called you to in order to scold you for recruiting someone that didn't fit the bill- or his bill, to be more exact. 

“I’m sorry sir, it won't happen again.” You say, not meeting his gaze.

“It better not, because next time it won't be a warning. Now go find me someone that will actually benefit the team out on the field.” He waves his hand in dismissal. You walk out, shut his door, and sigh. You shake your head. Even though he isn't Strike Commander, he still depends on you to find good recruits for Overwatch.

You walk back to your desk and slump in your chair. You have multiple files open, spread evenly across your desk. One catches your eye while your head is in your hands. The photo is blurry, obviously taken from a security camera and zoomed really far in, but you can still tell some of their important features. 

Their profile reads: Akira, age 34, Hanamura. The papers behind the basic profile go into depth of how they kill their enemies. Although disgusting, this may be the perfect candidate for Soldier. There's no way you’d make it back alive though. This guy would definitely kill you if he saw you.

“Need some help?” A certain honeyed voice calls from beyond your desk. You look up to see Genji leaning forward on the desk, observing the file you had been reading.

“Actually,” You flip the pages back, double checking Akira’s location. “You know Hanamura better than I do and you're also good at stealth.” 

“That’s very presumptuous, but I'm listening.” 

“Is there any way I could get you to come with me… to recruit this guy?” You ask.

“Are you asking me to be your bodyguard?” You can tell there is a smile on his lips when he asks.

“I am.” You say, trying to hold back your own grin.

“I would be honored.” He stands back up. “When do we leave?” 

“As soon as possible.” You close the file, pack it in your bag, and head towards the docking area of the building. You pass Fareeha on the way onto your ship, and she waves as you board. You wave back.

“Have a safe trip.” She says.

You walk up to the console on the top floor, the orange keeping you awake as you yawn. You set a course for Hanamura, double check it, and walk back down to the open floor below. Genji's lounging at one of the tables, looking at the old photographs glued to the wall next to old posters and rugged books. He turns to you when you sit next to him.

“How have you been feeling?” You ask. 

“Much better. Zenyatta is good at giving helpful forms for meditation, but sometimes you need something more.” He says. 

“I'm glad I can help.” 

“So tell me about this mystery man.” Genji scoots closer as you pull out your papers and lay them in front of you both. 

“So this is the only picture we have to go off of.” You pull the photo off the clip and hold it up. He has high cheekbones and dark skin, and beautiful yellow eyes. 

“He’ll definitely be easy to point out in a crowd.” Genji mentions, and you nod. 

“He's roughly six feet tall and thirty-four. He's two hundred and thirty pounds of muscle so if we're not careful, he can throw us into next week.” That makes Genji chuckle, and you smile. 

“So don't piss him off, got it.” He nods. “Anything else I should know?” 

“He can create dopplegängers to distract his enemies.” 

“Fun.” Genji says sarcastically. 

“He can only do it once, though. If we can find the real him within the crowd, it shouldn't be an issue.” 

He nods. “Why’d you choose him?”

You close the file and turn to face the man next to you. “Soldier wanted someone he could depend on. Akira will be that and more.” 

“How are you so sure Akira won't turn down the offer?” 

“I'm not.” You admit. “Were either gonna have to drive a hard bargain or knock him out.” You yawn again, obviously tired. You lean your head on your hand, smiling drowzily to the cyborg next to you. He lifts his hand to push some invisible dust away from your cheek.

All you ever thought about since your journey to the doctor was his face under the mask. You weren't fascinated with the scars or the story behind it, but how more intimate the man became when there were no barriers between you two. He senses what you're thinking and reaches up to remove the faceplate. 

You almost feel hesitant to look back up at him. Maybe he felt pressured to remove the mask? Perhaps you're no longer helping him, but worsening his fears. He pulls you from these thoughts as he sets one of his textured hands on your cheek to bring your eyes to his. He's looking into you for something, silently asking what's wrong. You smile to him and the worry he had before dissipates.

You have a second to examine his thin eyebrows, the dark hairline pushing back into the metal headband that covers the rest of his head. The way his brown eyes shine in the sunlight leaking from the windows. The way his bottom lip connects to his mechanics, but it's soft like rubber or silicone. 

He takes you away from all your wandering thoughts when he closes the gap between you two and presses his lips against yours. Your cheeks burn with heat, but you press back just as hard. He hums, the vibrations tickling you, and opens his mouth a little. You let your tongue slide in and twirl around his.

He moves his hand from your cheek to instead pull you into his lap. You break the kiss to start planting some down his jaw and neck. You aren't completely sure it's doing anything until you hear him moan when you reach where his collarbone would be. You keep hitting that spot while his hands gently trail up to your chest, palming at your nipples. 

You moan, pushing into the touch. He flicks and twists them, making you throw your head back. You see a sly smile cross his lips, proud that he can make you sound like this so easily. You start to grind into his lap, raising an eyebrow to ask if it does anything to him, and he chuckles.

“Won't do much for me, but…” He guides you so that you can grind into his leg instead. The friction between your pants and his synthetic leg is perfect enough to get you off. You grind against him roughly while pressing your lips back to his, sloppily kissing him while you moan. He chuckles a little as he watches you get yourself off, moving his lips off to your neck and biting marks along the way.

Quickly, something builds in your abdomen. Your moans grow louder and your hips move more sporadically until you reach your peak. Your back arches into his touch and you grind yourself through your orgasm. When you're done, you fall forward and onto his chest, catching your breath.

“You went for a ride there.” He teases you, running his hand through your hair. You look up to him, smiling. “Wake up.”

“What?” You pull back slightly. 

“You need to wake up.” He says.  
You blink, and suddenly you're back in the ship. The sun is shining directly into your eyes, and when you move a hand to cover over your eyes, you see Genji standing above you. Heat rushes to your cheeks as you remember the dream you just had.

“Did you sleep well?”

You groan as you sit up, holding a hand to your head. “I didn't know I was so tired.” You admit, and he chuckles.

“Arriving in Hanamura in approximately ten minutes.” Athena announces. 

You stand and walk to the console up the stairs, observing the land as you pass above it. It's beautiful, and you stand there admiring it until Genji approaches you in a suit. Blush forms on your cheeks as you observe the creases on his clothing. He has a black suit and a grey tie with little green intricate designs. 

He's holding out another suit for you to take. Before you do, you confirm that Akira is still in the club in downtown Hanamura. When he is, you take the clothing and walk down to the bathroom to change. Instead of wearing the whole suit, you put on the pants and white button up, leaving a few buttons at the top undone. 

Reaper had tailored the suits specifically for you both, and although you thought something else might suit you better, he said this would suit your stature more. You roll the sleeves to your elbows and push your hair back from your face. You leave the tie and suit jacket hanging on the hooks in the bathroom and reunite with Genji.

He seems to stand straighter when he sees you. “You look nice.” He says.

“Thank you.” You smile to him.

When the drop ship begins to lower, you move back to gather your things. “This is just a simple get in, get out mission. It's not even a mission. If we do this right, it won't take long.” You say aloud, mostly to yourself.

Genji places a hand on your shoulder. “We can do this.” 

You both exit the ship, walking down some back streets until you reach the long line leading to the club Akira is holed up in. You flash your badge from Overwatch at the front door and they let both of you in. The place is full to the brim with people dancing to the loud music, drinks in their hands, but you can see Akira all the way across the room. There's an aura about him that attracts people to his side.

You grab Genji’s hand in order to stay together as you climb through the mass of people. At one point, Akira looks over to you, and you feel embarrassed, heat rising to your face. His eyes pierce through you almost, the golden tint calling you over. He smiles and you feel weak. He is even prettier in person, his dark skin and long hair twists that gracefully fall against his shoulders.

He knows why you're here, though, and suddenly there's ten of him. You hear Genji curse behind you. Immediately, you start looking for faults. What's different about his dopplegängers? The height, the build, the hair, the-

“It's his eyes!” Genji yells above the music. You look at each of his eyes, and all of them are a normal brown. All except for the pair on the man escaping out the back door, who looks back at you with his yellow eyes. 

“There.” You pull on Genji’s hand as you push past the crowd and out the back door after Akira. He's standing in the alleyway with his back to you. Genji’s fingers slip through your hand as he decides to take a few steps forward. 

“Akira? We're not here to attack you. We just want to talk.” The cyborg says, but the other man doesn't seem interested. Just as you're about to step forward and try, Akira bends over, flips his hair back, and lifts a rocket launcher pointed your way.

“Move!” You yell at Genji, throwing yourself at him as Akira launches a missile. All you can hope is that you guys moved away fast enough. It hits behind you, and the heat burns small holes through your shirt. You know you need to move fast before Akira shoots again. 

Genji dashes up some walls and behind a corner, and you follow behind. You're not as fast, so Akira spots you but you're out of sight by the time he launches another hit. Genji feels your pockets and behind your back, and you'd be flustered if you weren't scared for your life.

“Damn.” He says. “All I have is my small blade.” 

“I have a hidden knife.” You reach for your right ankle and unsheath said weapon. 

“I don't know if we're gonna win this fight.” 

“Come down here, fools! Y'all know I can't climb walls, shit.” Akira calls from below. 

You give Genji the knife and walk around the corner with your hands up. “We don't want to fight, Akira.” 

He lowers his rocket launcher and sighs. “Then why’d you look at me all creepily from across the club?” 

Heat rises to your cheeks and you lower your hands. Genji approaches from behind carefully. “Sorry. I didn't mean to be creepy.”

Akira shakes his head, a smile playing on his lips. He drops his weapon. “Come, talk.” 

The two of you climb back down and also sheath your weapons. When you give your attention back to the man in front of you, his arms are crossed. “We are Overwatch agents. I'm specifically someone who looks for new people to recruit and we have come here to ask if you want to join us.”

“In your search for people?”

“No-” Genji says, but Akira laughs at him.

“I know what you mean. I'm not interested.” 

“But you’d be a great ally and an even better set for the team.” You say.

“I'm not going with you.” Akira says more firmly. “I'm comfortable where I am, and I'd rather stay here.” 

“Coward.” Genji spits. You turn to him, shocked.

“I'm sorry?” Akira turns his attention to the cyborg. 

“I said you're a coward.” Genji straightens. “Where is your will to explore and ability to fail? How will you learn right from wrong when you stand in the middle your whole life?”

“I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you have no place telling me what I can and cannot do.” Akira walks up, a whole head taller than Genji. It surprises you that the size difference doesn't deter the cyborg. 

“I disagree.” Genji places a hand on his small blade, letting Akira know he means business. 

“What are you doing?” You whisper, wanting to reach out and pull him back, but you don't. 

“Getting the job done.” Genji says back, and in a flash he has his arms around the dark-skinned man, a knife to his throat. Akira doesn't move, but there's a fire in his eyes as he looks to you.

“Is this how you handle your recruits? If they say no, you force them anyway?”

“No, I'm so sorry.” You say, worry written on your face.

Genji tightens his arms, choking Akira. He’s coughing and hacking, trying to take breaths but only getting shallow ones. He taps the cyborg’s arm repeatedly, telling him to let go. Genji unhooks his arms and drops down while Akira catches his breath. 

“I’ll… go. I'll fucking go with you. Shit.” He curses, rubbing his neck. 

Genji looks to you and nods, and you walk over to grab his rocket launcher. “Glad you changed your mind. Follow us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was longer than I expected! But look forward to smut in the next chapter ;)


	3. The Final Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just plain fucking. I made the reader female in this chapter, hope you enjoy!

“You did good, kid.” Soldier says, standing next to you as you both watch Akira train with other members of the team. Currently it was Zaryanova, and she was winning.

“I get to live to die another day.” You joke. “Pharah is checking his launchers and upgrading them a little.”

“With training, he should be ready in no time.” Soldier agrees. “There's some more paperwork on your desk to look over tomorrow. We're looking at a few snipers, see what they can bring to the team.”

You nod, taking that as dismissal. “See ya around, 76.” 

As you walk out into the hall, you pass someone leaning against the hallway wall. He calls your name and you turn as he catches up with you. “Hello, Genji.” You smile.

“Greetings!” He wraps his arm around yours and leads you down the hall. 

“How are you?”

“I'm doing great, thank you. How are you?” He looks to you.

“I'm good.” You say. You recognize the hall leading to the dorms and you wonder if he's going to ask you to cuddle again. He walks up to his door and let's go of your arm to instead hold your hand as he leads you back into his room. You're not even completely paying attention when he removes his faceplate and sets it down to come back to you. 

You watch as he trails his hands up your sides, bringing your shirt with it. His chocolate eyes move from yours so that he can place kisses on your stomach, making you giggle. He smiles up to you, standing and lifting your shirt over and off of your head. He throws it to the floor lazily, pressing his lips to yours. 

His are soft and gentle at first, moving with your so fluidly. His fingers roam your bare chest, finding and teasing your nipples. You moan against his mouth and your hands pull at his hips. You can feel him smile under your lips. His tongue teases you, silently asking for permission, and you open your mouth slightly. 

Your tongues collide and twirl around each other while his hands continue to tease you. He moves one down past the waistband of your pants and to your sex. He hums against your mouth when he feels that you're already wet, circling his textured fingers around your clit. You pull away from his kiss to let your head fall back against the wall and moan. 

He places kisses and bite marks down your neck and collarbone, teasing until he flicks at your nipple. He moves his fingers from your sensitive clit to run circles around your entrance, making you buck your hips. 

“Oh, fuck.” You moan. 

He hums against your chest, sucking on your nipple before gently biting it. Without much warning, he shoves two fingers in your sex, forcing your back to arch and for you to rock against his hand, moaning senselessly. He chuckles as he slowly pumps his fingers into you, moving his other hand down to work your clit. You continue to moan, sometimes calling his name as you wrap a hand around his head to ground yourself somehow. 

Just before you feel yourself tapering off, he pulls away from you. You groan, opening your eyes and looking at him. He comes close to kiss you quickly and then pull you to the bed across the room. He gingerly pulls your pants off your ankles and pushes you back on the bed while he pulls off a metal cup from his groin. 

You marvel at his already erect member, opening your legs instinctively. He presses it against your hole, teasing it. You roll your hips, trying to get him to insert it, and he does. You're so wet he just slides in, and you scream in ecstasy. He bends over as he starts a slow pace, licking at your nipples. 

All of the attention is pushing you to that same edge you felt before and you drag your nails down Genji’s thighs, the synthetic material perfect under your nails. He groans, pushing into you faster. 

“Genji- I'm gonna!” You gasp. “Please!” 

He straightens again, lifting your leg up and moving his hips against you in just the right way, fucking you in the right spot with just enough force for you to come. He rides you through your orgasm, his hips moving more frantically as he reaches his own peak. He moans your name loud enough for the whole base to hear and it makes you giggle. 

He smiles to you, his eyes still glazed over with lust. He leans over and presses his lips to yours one last, lovingly time before pulling out and laying next to you. He puts his head on your chest and runs his textured fingers over your stomach, twirling figure eights on your skin. You both sigh happily. 

“Thank you.” He mumbles, and you kiss his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet! ;)


End file.
